It is very common phenomenon that babies drop their toys or spoons down on the floor or ground while they playing with toys or eating food with spoons as sitting on the baby carriage or babies' chair. Usually babies' mom grab them back for them so that babies could reuse them.
After they receive them from their mothers, they usually suck them again with their mouth. It causes a lot of hygiene issues for babies even though their mothers clears them up before they give them back to their babies.
Even though, if this kind of babies' dropping happened at home, the mothers could wash the dropped toys or spoons cleanly by using water, if it happened outside, the mothers could do usually clean the toys or spoons only with tissues or cloths without water, which might cause a serious hygiene problems for babies.
The present invention is designed to protect babies health by removing babies' hygiene issues beforehand in the situations above. The present author believes that the present invention should be contributing to protecting and maintaining the babies health and hygiene.